Donald's Advice
'''Donald's Advice '''is the fourth episode of the sixth season. Plot Narrator- One night Donald was alone with Daisy. He was telling her stories. Donald- So yu kno. I used to be painted blacck along with Douggie. Daisy- I thought you also looked splendid in black. Donald- Ye think that. But after a while, you get use to it. Narrator- Daisy yawned, she was tired. Donald- Anymore storries? Daisy- No thank you. Donald- Och, anywa. they is Daisy- I'm tired. I've no time now. Narrator- She went to sleep. Donald- Oh no, Douggie tol me to rremind herr. Have to telll her next morning. Narrator- But she was long gone by the time Donald woke up. Luckily, he found her at the Station. Donald quickly fetched his coaches and went to tell her. Daisy- Hullo again Donald, your paint looks splendid. Donald- I need to tell yu somethin' Daisy- Alright... What is it? Narrator- Donald and Douglas were doing maintence work near a crossing were ballast was weak. So Donald told her... (omitted in UK) Donald- The trrack ahead is being repaired, you have to tak' de detour. Stop, at de Level Crossing, and switch trracks. Daisy- Do I have to? Narrator- asked Daisy not pleased and sulkily Donald- If ya don't wanna (Conductor blows whistle) Daisy- Sorry gotta go, I'll follow your instructions, and by the way your coat of paint looks splendid. (Honks horn) Daisy- Bother! I can't stop complinenting Donald on his blue paint, even though he also is so handsome in black. Daisy's Driver- Blue's a pretty colour. Daisy- Yes I agree. Narrator- Daisy had THIS planed out. To distract her Driver in order to disobey Donald's orders. She crunched the gates, workmen shout, but it was too late. Daisy tipped on her side! Her Driver and two passengers were hurt. Quickly ambulances took them, and all passengers and workmen tried to life Daisy back, but it was no use. Passenger #1- You may be light Passenger #2- But we can't lift you. Passenger #3- Narrow guage works, but on you side, no chance. Passenger -#4- I called the Breakdown Gang but their busy. But they've aranged a back-up train. Narrator- Daisy remained were she was all day. Workmen cleaned her broken windows, but they didn't life her until 10. Donald- Do ya think. That I much rather be sleepin' that helpin' you. Narrator- Daisy sighed Daisy (sobbing)- Yes, you would Narrator- All night Daisy wondered how she would apoligze to Donald Daisy- Hullo Donald. Your blue colour really does look splendid. Perhaps the only colour for a useful engine. Donald- So? Ya gonna go on that line again. Daisy- No Donald. I'm very sorry for that. Donald- Och! As long as ya learned its okay. Daisy- Thanks Donald- Donald- Alright. That's a good engine, bye. Characters *Donald *Daisy *Douglas (mentioned) Four passengers and Daisy's Driver also speak. Trivia *The line 'Donald and Douglas were doing maintence work near a crossing were the ballast was weak. SO he told her' is omitted in the UK. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes